


Put your hand in mine

by lovemepidge



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Best Friends, But a little different, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Diakko, Diakko - freeform, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hanging Out, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Diana Cavendish, Light Angst, Made For Each Other, Meant To Be, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Secret Crush, Sexuality Confusion, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, diaries, dumb gays being dumb, gay confusion, hand holding, hella gay, is this fandom dead yet, just bc i can, lots of pining here boys, not very much of it dw, pretty gay, sleepover, sorry i dont make the rules, too many tags. sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/pseuds/lovemepidge
Summary: After the two girls had become friends, Diana starts to develop a big gay crush on Akko. She writes down her feelings in her notebook and accidently leaves it at Akko’s place after a hangout session when it falls out of her bag. Akko finds it and reads it.





	Put your hand in mine

Akko waves at Diana as she walks down the hallway. “Bye Diana! See you tomorrow in class!” The energetic girl exclaims, smiling brightly. Diana waves back, smiling slightly. 

As she rounded the corner, she exhaled a huge breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Hiding her crush on Akko a secret from the girl was harder that Diana realized. 

Akko smiled as she closed her door to her room with Sucy and Lotte. She fell back onto Sucy’s bed, her brown hair spread out on the dark purple duvet colour. 

Since becoming friends with Diana, her life at the academy seemed so much better. Whenever she walked down the hall holding Diana’s hand everyone seemed to not look at Akko with disgust like they used to. 

They seemed to giggle and talk to each other but they always smiled and waved back whenever Akko waved so that must mean it’s good, Akko always figured anyway. 

She didn’t mind doing small things like that with Diana, just casually holding her hand or intertwining their legs together at lunch. 

Nobody seemed to mind, in fact, they liked it and teased Diana about it a lot.

Akko thought about this as she looked around her room. Her room was so small and ordinary compared to Diana’s. 

She always thought that was just what made her best friend so much cooler.

Her eyes fall onto a small notebook on the ground near the door. 

It wasn’t hers or her roommates. She got up off Sucy’s bed and walked over to the door, bending down and picking up the small book. On the cover embroidered the name, Diana Cavendish.

“Oh! It’s Diana’s.” Akko said out loud. She sat back on Sucy’s bed with the notebook.

Surely, she wouldn’t notice if she just took a small peak. . . 

Akko lifted the cover and turned it, showing the first page which was covered in neat handwriting that was no doubt, Diana.

Diana finally got to her room, closing the door and leaning against it. She sighs and slips down the door down to her knees. She covered her face with her hands.

She HAD to tell Akko soon about this crush on her. Before it got way out of hand. But she couldn’t help liking the girl. Akko was just so lively and energetic, her brown hair was so soft and pretty as well. . . . 

Diana blushed at the thought of it. She needed her notebook. Whenever she had thoughts like these about her that she couldn’t stop, she would write them down in her notebook.

The blonde girl reached into her bag from her classes, always keeping it on her wherever she goes. She couldn’t find it. Diana starting panicking, tipping out all the contents in her bag onto the ground. She rustles through all of her books and belongings. The notebook wasn’t there. 

“No no no no this can’t be happening!” Diana says in frustration. 

The last place where she had it was. . . 

“Oh fuck.” The girl said out loud.

Akko flipped the first page over, reading its contents out loud. 

“I love her so much. Every time I see her I drown in her scent, her soothing voice caressing me, I feel like I’m in a dream. . . “

Diana runs down the halls. She had to get to Akko’s room before she reads it. People watched her as she ran past them, making them drop their books and making papers fly out. 

Akko smiled at the words she read in Diana’s notebook. She never knew Diana had a way with words like this.

Diana crashes into Akko’s room, puffing and catching her breath. Akko was turned away, reading the book out loud to herself.

“And every time I see her I just want to kiss her until the world ends and the birds stop singing.” 

Diana’s eyes widened. Her life was over. Akko knew. Oh god, she was going to hate her! 

Akko notices Diana behind her, turning around and smiling. “Oh hey, Diana!”

She notices how defeated her friend looks and immediately rushes to help her. “Oh my god are you okay Diana? You look really pale.” 

Akko takes Diana’s hand and pulls her up from the ground.

“If it makes you feel better, I think your songs are great!” Akko smiles. Diana looks at her in confusion. “My songs. . . “

“Oh, um, I kinda read your diary,” Akko says, looking away and holding Diana’s notebook up. “I’m sorry but I was curious! Also, I hope the girl you’re chasing likes you back too Diana!”

Diana looks at her crush in front of her. Good, Akko was too oblivious to even realize it was her. 

“Hm? You look sad?”

Because that girl is you, Akko.

Is what Diana wanted to say, but her tongue says otherwise. She puts on a fake smile which seemed to please Akko. 

“Thanks, I took a long time writing them. I hope she will like me back one day.”

I really do.


End file.
